


A night just for ourselves (Illustrated)

by Linadoon



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Books), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Book Hiccup, Book Verse, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, based on an alternative future i worked on, book toothcup, book toothless and hiccup, dragon x human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Toothless gets lonely!” Toothless whined, dropping his head on Hiccup’s chest. “Hiccup is Toothless’ mate! Should stay together!”[...]With a sigh, Hiccup patted the area in between Toothless horns, earning a soft purr of approval. He agreed that he had been leaving his dragon as a side matter lately, and, even though he knew he had his chief duties, Hiccup also agreed he should try spending more time with his mate, dragon and best friend…“You’re right Toothless. We should be together.” He smiled when the dragon’s eyes sparkled. “And, after this whole day apart, I think it’s our right to take the night for ourselves…”Hiccup hadn’t even finished when Toothless pounced on him, licking his face, his neck and knocking off the helmet still on his head.-Book verse - TOOTHCUP - PWP - Based on an alternative Toothcup future I worked on-EDIT 06/11/2020: NOW WITH ILLUSTRATIONS!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, toothcup - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	A night just for ourselves (Illustrated)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I wanted some dragon x human action.  
> Read the tags, leave if you don't want to read it. Be nice! ♥

Toothless whined, stretching on Hiccup’s bed and wishing the human was there with him.

“ _Damn human celebrations…_ ” He had been hanging around the room all alone for almost a whole day while the humans celebrated a new marriage or something like that. As chief of the tribe, Hiccup was the one who had to stay around till the very end.

It was already the fifth day of this silly party! Couldn’t the humans just “swappa da yucki lip-juice” and go live with each other?! Humans apparently liked to make things more complicated than they should be.

Toothless groaned, rolling on the slab of wood that was Hiccup’s bed, tangling himself with the furry blankets and pressing his head against the pillow. He could still hear the drunk – and horribly out of tune – singing of the Vikings ringing through his ears.

He closed his eyes, deciding to sleep, or at least, _try_ to! Since there was nothing better to do… The dragon breathed in, leaving out a loud, long purr when inhaling the strong smell that took over the room.

Hiccup’s smell.

Toothless pressed his snout against the pillow. Hiccup smelled like most vikings, sweaty and dirty – most of the times at least. But Toothless could smell much more than that…

Hiccup had a different scent, strangely sweet and earthy, as if the boy – now a man – was born out of the ground itself; he also smelled of smoke and fish, for being around dragons so much; sometimes he smelled of salt water and cider. But the strongest scent of them all, was that of his mate.

Hiccup smelled like Toothless.

Just thinking about it made the dragon’s inside burn, while a long and deep purr rumbled in his chest. His human, his mate, his Hiccup… All he wanted right now was for them to be together in that room. But with that party going on, it would take some time to get what he wanted.

“ _Stupid human celebrations!!_ ” Toothless repeated, annoyed, as he continued wiggling on the blankets. He was not only annoyed and bored, but also angry now! His mate was supposed to be with him, not with others!

The combination of those feelings and thoughts started sending mixed messages down the dragon’s body…

Toothless imagined what he would do to Hiccup if the viking was there. He could see the faces Hiccup would make underneath him, shaking in pleasure; those green eyes looking up at him with want. Toothless could even hear his voice, asking in a broken, panting voice…

_Ah, yes, yes…! Toothless, h-harder… Ah!_

Toothless whined, feeling his member poking out of the slit between his legs. He knew very well that he could get in trouble for dirtying Hiccup’s bed sheets, but truth be told, he couldn’t care less about it.

\- -

Repositioning himself, the dragon found a more comfortable way of moving his hips, rutting against the blankets. It wasn’t enough, but he could roll with it as long as he continued thinking about Hiccup.

The thought of his little – though not so little anymore – human making those delicious noises was like music to his ears… He could almost hear him for real! Toothless started thrusting faster against the hot fur of the blankets as the Hiccup of his fantasy practically begged to be taken, to be mated. It had been so long… He was so close…!

The sound of the front door opening and closing shattered Toothless focus and he almost roared in annoyance, but held himself back.

Hiccup was back.

The dragon waited. He didn’t even bother moving or trying to hide from view what he had been doing. Toothless wanted Hiccup to see what he was going through, he wanted Hiccup to do something about it.

Soon enough, the viking entered the room.

“Hey, Toothless.” He looked a bit tired, but the agitation of the party was still noticeable on his voice. “Did you get some sleep? You should’ve joined us like in the other days it-- oh.” And, finally, he noticed. “Oh, heh… Toothless, I see you got yourself busy during this time… But… Really? On my blankets?”

Toothless let out a low growl, shaking his body to free himself from the bed sheets before walking over to the human.

“ _You vikings are so over the top and noisy…_ ” He complained. Hiccup rolled his eyes, already used to such complaints. “ _The party is over! We can stay together now!_ ”

Hiccup bit his lip.

“Well, about that…” He started, getting Toothless’ attention right away. “The party is actually going to continue…” The dragon’s expression changed in a split second. “For another two days…”

Toothless just stared at his human, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Heh, I guess the couple really wants to make a good impression…” Hiccup chuckled nervously. “So… I’ll have to be there and--”

He didn’t get to finish when Toothless grabbed him by the furry coat with those sharp teeth and, with a quickly movement, threw him over to the bed.

\- -

“Ah! Toothless! Come on--!” He cried out as the dragon climbed over him, still pulling on the coat. “Wait! Wait! Calm down, please! Toothless!” The dragon stopped when hands grabbed his scaly cheeks. “Toothless, I agree, we haven’t spent much time together lately…”

“ _Toothless gets lonely!_ ” Toothless whined, dropping his head on Hiccup’s chest. “ _Hiccup is Toothless’ mate! Should stay together!_ ”

The viking was surprised when hearing that. Toothless was still a naughty, childish dragon, but since reaching his “teenage” years, he had stopped talking about himself on the third person. The only exception was when he felt genuinely angry or upset.

With a sigh, Hiccup patted the area in between Toothless' horns, earning a soft purr of approval. He knew he had been leaving his dragon as a side matter lately, and, even though he knew he had his chief duties, Hiccup agreed with Toothless that he should try spending more time with his mate, dragon and best friend.

“You’re right Toothless. We should be together.” He smiled when the dragon’s eyes sparkled. “And, after this whole day apart, I think it’s our right to take the night for ourselves…”

Hiccup hadn’t even finished when Toothless pounced on him, licking his face, his neck and knocking off the helmet still on his head. The viking laughed at the attack, he disliked the stickiness of a dragon’s saliva, but couldn’t help but enjoy his mate’s licks and kisses.

“But…!” He pushed the sea dragon by the snout. “I still have to go through two more days of partying, which means walking around and blessing the couple. So… We gotta be slow and careful, ok?”

Toothless smiled, showing off the big shiny teeth that had grown during those last years.

“ _Yes! Yes! Ok!_ ” He purred, licking the junction between Hiccup’s neck and shoulder, receiving a moan from the human. He knew very well that that was a sensitive spot; the area where Hiccup’s scent was stronger; the area where the scar of a deep bite mark showed everyone that Hiccup belonged to Toothless.

“Ah… Toothless, wait… Just let me take off my clothes…” The viking pushed the dragon’s snout away, ignoring Toothless’s annoyed grunt. Hiccup was quick to get rid of his boots, then the coat and… “Toothless?” He looked up when the dragon started rubbing against him.

“ _You smell of other vikings… And other dragons…_ ” He hissed. “ _Hiccup should smell like Toothless…_ ” His claw poked Hiccup’s covered legs. “ _Just Toothless…_ ”

“Don’t you dare rip my pants!” Hiccup warned, swatting the claw away and pulling his shirt off, soon doing the same with his pants. Once again, he barely got to finish when Toothless pushed him against the pillows. “Tooth--!”

But he was silenced by hard scaly lips being pressed against his soft ones. Kissing was hard, but they managed it – Hiccup still wondered, though, when he had gotten used to the taste of burnt fish.

\--

Toothless snaked a front leg around one of Hiccup’s legs and with his claw, carefully pulled down the last piece of clothing the viking was wearing, exposing him to the cold, humid air of Tomorrow. But Hiccup felt no cold since the dragon irradiated heat, warming him in a way that his blankets could never even try doing.

The only thing adorning Hiccup now was the dragon bracelet on his arm, something he didn’t mind keeping.

“Hah… Toothless…” Hiccup sighed when being able to breathe again.

That sound was music to Toothless’ ears.

The dragon pressed his snout against his human’s skin and inhaled. The horrible smell of other vikings and dragons was gone, all that was left was Toothless! Mission accomplished! Of course, he could still feel another type of scent floating in the air… Arousal…

Toothless purred, eyeing Hiccup’s member, already half hard.

“It’s… It’s been a while, huh?” The human smiled at his dragon.

Oh, Toothless couldn’t agree more! He wasted no time, licking down Hiccup’s chest, covered by now in a small quantity of hair, basking on the human’s soft gasps and pleasured hums, till his tongue reached Hiccup’s crotch.

“A-ah…” Hiccup let out a soft moan as Toothless’ tongue licked the tip of his dick. The dragon purred, his bifurcated tongue being long enough to wrap around the whole member. “Ah… Careful with the teeth… Ooh, yes…”

Toothless purred, licking his mate’s hard on, listening to his moans and grunts, till his own dick couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly went down, licking Hiccup’s asshole, pushing his tongue inside the small opening, finding almost no resistance, and purring at the loud, surprised yelp his human let out.

“Ooh! Fuck! T-Toothless!” Hiccup cried out, feeling that long tongue traveling inside him, poking his nerves and soon pressing against that very special spot inside. “Ah! Yes! There!”

Ignoring his viking’s whines, the dragon pulled away, licking his scaly lips and standing above the human. Hiccup looked down at the dragon’s dick, standing proud, hard and red, in between his strong green legs.

He already knew what the dragon wanted. Hiccup climbed down the bed, kneeling beside it and staying face to face with Toothless cock. He grabbed it with both hands, stroking it. Toothless let out a loud trill, his tail hitting the floor hard, and thrusted against Hiccup’s hands, wishing he had something else enveloping him.

Hiccup chuckled, as if he knew what was going through his dragon’s mind, and pressed the tip against his mouth. Toothless huffed, impatiently moving his hips again. Hiccup gagged for a moment, but as soon as he started sucking, he allowed the dragon to move. Toothless started thrusting in time with Hiccup’s sucking, feeling his dick sliding inside that warm and wet cavern. That’s what he wanted, what he had been craving for so long. He fucked Hiccup’s face, hard, forcing the human’s head against his bed. The loud slurps and soft moans coming from the human made Toothless want to do it harder, faster.

“ _Hiccup… Ah, Hiccup… So good!_ ” He whined, claws digging into the carved wood of the bed.

Hiccup sucked as best as he could, letting the dragon take control. He reached down to his own dick and ass, stretching himself, getting ready for what was to come; because he knew Toothless wasn’t going to stop there.

He moaned against Toothless’ dick, opening his own hole with two fingers, and then three, getting ready to have that cock entering him from the other side. The dragon pushed in a few more times, looking down and watching as his mate sucked him off, eyes closed as he enjoyed it.

But that wasn’t enough to satiate Toothless’ needs. He pulled out of Hiccup’s mouth with a soft, wet sound, the sudden loss of warmth making the dragon growl. Hiccup looked up at his mate, small tears forming on the corner of those big green eyes and spit falling down his chin. If dragons could blush, Toothless would be red by now. His mate looked marvelous like that, and it had been a long time since he had seen his human in such position.

“ _All fours…_ ” Toothless huffed, smoke coming out of his nostrils in thin swirls.

Hiccup obeyed, leaning his upper part on the bed and exposing his backside to the dragon. Toothless stood above him, his hard cock right next to the human’s opening.

“Remember to be careful…” Hiccup said.

Toothless let out a soft hiss, resting his paws on the slab of wood and pressing himself against his Viking. Hiccup moaned softly, feeling the warm and wet dick slowly pushing past his ring of muscles, sliding inside with almost no resistance, thanks to Hiccup's own saliva and the dragon's slick pre-cum.

“Oh, fuck…” Hiccup whined against his arm, moving his hips ever so slightly as he adjusted to his mate's invasion.

“ _Let’s have some fun, Hiccup~_ ” Toothless trilled. He brought his hips back and then pressed them forward, pushing his full cock inside Hiccup. Only his knot was kept out.

“Ah!” Hiccup moaned loudly, almost screamed. He let out a long stream of moans as Toothless repeated the movement, in and out, pressing all his special spots in a teasing manner. “OoOh, my gods, Toothless!”

The dragon growled, his claws digging on the wood as he fucked his precious human. He had been wanting that for so long. The sounds, the taste, the smell of his mate, being fucked senseless underneath him. It was too good, it was perfect. Toothless wanted more.

Hiccup had told him not to go hard, after all, he would need his legs tomorrow, but Toothless didn’t care about tomorrow, this was _now_ , and now Hiccup was his. And if that was a way of keeping Hiccup there with him, well…

Toothless let out a deep growl, coming from the back of his throat. He repositioned himself, before pulling all the way out and pushing in once again, hard and fast.

The reaction was priceless and Toothless knew he was going to remember that scream for a long time.

“W-wait! Tooth-- Ah! Toothless! Aah!” Hiccup cried out, but It became hard to speak as his mind faded to white. Toothless position was spot on, and he kept pressing against the viking’s prostate again and again. “T-too fast! Mng! Fuck, Toothless!”

The dragon knew there was no pain on those screams.

“ _Oh, come on… You’re loving it…_ ” Toothless trilled, licking his human’s shoulders, right over their mating bite. The only answer he got from Hiccup was a long and low moan. The dragon answered with a groan of his own, his knot swelling up the more he pushed against his human. “ _I want to knot you…_ ”

“Tooth… No…!” Hiccup was barely able to say, his words bring interrupted by his own moans. He could be saying no, but he knew he wanted it, oh, so badly. Hiccup wanted to feel Toothless deep inside him, all of him. And Toothless knew that.

Hiccup could feel the soft swelling of his lower stomach, becoming tighter and tighter as Toothless pressed deep against him, his thrusts strong and powerful, making the heavy bed move against the floor boards.

The dragon growled and huffed, his claws digging into the bed and keeping it in place, and then stopped moving. But before Hiccup could even whine a protest, Toothless pushed in, even, deeper.

“Aaaah! T-Tooth--!” Hiccup didn’t manage to finish as he felt his mate’s big knot stretching his insides more than before, hot, pulsating, and keeping them pressed together even closer. “Toothless-- Move-- Please! Ah! Oh, gods…!”

Toothless didn’t need to be told twice. He resumed his thrusting, his movement being hindered by his knot, but it was no problem. He thrusted in slow, but deep and hard. Hiccup moaned, moving together with the dragon, he could feel his legs giving in as the pressure on his stomach got tighter and tighter.

“F-fuck, Toothless…!” Was all Hiccup was able to say. His stomach pressed against the hard wood of the bed, it hurt, but he didn’t care, even if it didn’t allow him to touch himself. He pressed against the dragon’s body, wanting to reach his peak.

Toothless purred, feeling his own need for release building up. He hunched over the human, biting over the mark of their mating bite, restating his dominance over his mate. Hiccup could be the chief of the island, the chief of the Vikings, but Hiccup belonged to him, to Toothless.

With a loud scream, Hiccup reached his orgasm, coming all over the wooden floor. He tightened around Toothless aching hard on and pulsing knot, and the dragon couldn’t take it anymore, spilling inside the human with a roar strong enough to shake the house’s foundations.

There was silence in the room as the two slowly drifted away from their bliss, the only sounds being Toothless strong and hard breathing above the human, and Hiccup’s soft whimpers as he felt Toothless filling him more and more. He could feel the small swelling of his stomach area and also the dragon’s cum sipping out and going down his tights. It was always too much.

Toothless purred softly after catching his breath, he tried ignoring how Hiccup’s walls squeezed around his dick and knot, milking him till the very last drop of cum. He lapped his tongue over the bloody marks of the new bite. Hiccup hummed with the feeling, the tiredness due to the party and their late-night activity finally getting to him.

“Ah…” Hiccup caught his breath, smiling softly at the dragon. “Well… I guess that was worth the wait…”

The dragon huffed as an answer. He could feel his knot deflating and, once it was small enough, he pulled out. Hiccup hissed at the feeling, blushing deeply when feeling Toothless’ semen slipping out as he moved.

“You gotta clean this mess…” He muttered, feeling too tired to move. Toothless huffed once again, letting out puffs of smoke. “Hey, you wanted to do this. So, you take care of it.” He moved his hips ever so slightly, feeling no strength to do more than that.

“ _Fine_.” Toothless finally agreed. “ _But I’ll do it just because I like it. Not because you’re telling me to_.”

“Sure, sure…” Hiccup chuckled, humming softly when feeling his mate’s tongue licking the mess left on his hole and tights. The dragon purred, pleased, and the vibrations of the sound made the human feel even more tired, his legs almost giving in underneath him.

“ _There, done. Happy?_ ” Toothless huffed, licking his lips.

“Are you…?” Hiccup hummed, his voice low and eyelids heavily dropping over his eyes.

“ _Yes._ ” The sea dragon nodded, hovering over the Viking and nuzzling his cheek, feeling the growing stubble against his scales. Hiccup smiled, pressing against Toothless, enjoying the dragon’s warm scales against his sweaty skin. “ _Now, sleep_.” And saying so, Toothless let out a loud yawn, showing off his sharp teeth and long, bifurcated tongue.

“Well, help me get on the bed, will you?” Hiccup said, no, _commanded_ , as a chief would.

“ _Lazy legs…_ ” Toothless rolled his eyes, but he did as told, helping the poor man on the slab of wood, now marked with new claw marks.

Hiccup made a mental note to talk to the dragon about that, he wanted to scold Toothless, not only because of the new cuts adorning his bed, but also about all that had just happened. He had told the dragon to be careful and slow! But really, did he expect Toothless to obey him? That was quite the rare thing, from the very beginning.

But right now, Hiccup felt too tired, from both the party and their love making, and he barely registered when Toothless climbed on the bed with him, wrapping that long scaly body around the Viking, warming him enough to the point of not needing any more blankets. And Hiccup fell asleep.

The next day, Toothless did attend the party, just because he knew Hiccup wasn’t going to really leave his side, not with the lingering weakness that still took over his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, i apologize if it's not that great.


End file.
